1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCDs are characterized by attributes such as thinner, power-saving, low radiation, and the emitted soft lights are not harm to human eyes, and thus are greatly adopted. The LCD mainly includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module opposite to the liquid crystal panel. In addition, the backlight module provides a light source for the liquid crystal panel such that the liquid crystal panel can display images via the light beams emitted from the light source.
Currently, the backlight modules mainly include direct back-lit and edge back-lit. However, for the above-mentioned backlight modules, white lights are needed to operate as a backlight source. However, generally, white-light backlight source usually adopts blue light emitting diode (LED) to activate yellow phosphors to generate the white lights, and the color saturation (NTSC) is in a range from 60% to 80%.
In order to increase the NTSC value of the white lights generated by the yellow phosphors activated by the blue LED, currently, blue LEDs are adopted to activate Nano-scale quantum dots of the yellow phosphors. With the quantum effect, the NTSC value of the white lights generated by the yellow phosphors activated by the blue LED can be above 100% such that the display performance is enhanced. In order to protect the quantum dots, generally, quantum bars are adopted to receive the quantum dots. However, the fixing of the quantum bar is an urgent problem.